


Beautiful and Loved

by Caedmon



Series: An Ineffable Valentines [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley wants to show his angel how much he loves him. So he asks Aziraphale to wear a blindfold and allow him to worship at the altar of his corporation.For the valentine's prompt: roses
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Valentines [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619491
Comments: 23
Kudos: 100
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Beautiful and Loved

Aziraphale lay on the bed, utterly nude, nervous despite himself. Crowley would never hurt him, would never even dream of it, and Aziraphale knew that. But there was still something very vulnerable about laying oneself out there, bare, and he couldn’t help a slight trepidation, mixed with the almost giddy anticipation he felt. 

Crowley took off the last of his clothing, tossing his jeans unceremoniously towards the chair in the corner, and smiled gently down at Aziraphale. The angel smiled back and did his best not to fidget as Crowley sat down on the edge of the bed, beside where Aziraphale lay. 

“Do you trust me?” Crowley asked, his voice low and soothing. 

Aziraphale felt a spike in his pulse. “You know I do.”

“I want you to wear this,” he said, manifesting a black satin blindfold from midair and holding it up for Aziraphale to see. 

The angel swallowed hard. “Crowley…”

“I won’t force you,” Crowley assured him, his tone soft. “But I’d like it if you did. It’ll make things ever so much better for you if you’re not tempted to look.”

“It’s just that we’ve never done sensory deprivation before. I’m not sure what to think.”

“If you don’t like it or become uncomfortable in any way, just say the word and we’ll take it right off. Okay? All I ask is that you give it about two minutes. That’s all. Just two minutes. Can you do that?”

Aziraphale gave a jerky nod. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Crowley, and Crowley knew it. “I can do that.”

Crowley smiled again, a bright, grateful thing, and bent over to press a sweet, chaste kiss to Aziraphale’s mouth. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

With one more soft kiss, Crowley lowered the blindfold. Aziraphale raised his head accommodatingly and reached up to help adjust the mask. Once it was secure, he lowered his head back to the pillow and put his hands back down to his sides, clenching and releasing them restlessly. The darkness was absolute, and he closed his eyes.

“Can you see anything?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale shook his head. “No. I can’t see.”

“Good. Now just lay there and relax, angel. Just relax.”

He was finding it difficult to do so, but tried. He took a couple of slow breaths and willed his heart rate to slow down. Two minutes. He just had to last two minutes. 

There were some sounds to his right, and he could feel Crowley move a little, as if reaching for something. Aziraphale took another slow breath and tried to release the tension in his body. 

“What do you plan on doing to me?” he asked, his voice slightly wobbly.

“Body worship,” Crowley answered easily.

He felt a prickle of something that seemed like a mix of alarm and anticipation. “Body worship?”

“Yes. I don’t do enough of it.”

“But my corporation is nothing worthy of praise. I’m too soft and --”

“Stop,” Crowley said a little sharply, although his voice was still soft. “I’ll not hear a negative word about you tonight. Is that clear?”

Aziraphale swallowed and nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. I’m going to touch you now. Is that alright?”

“Yes, please.” He was barely able to stop himself from begging.

Crowley gave a low chuckle beside him and Aziraphale jumped when something feather-soft brushed his abdomen. 

“What is that? It’s not your fingers…”

“It’s one of the rosebuds that were in the vase by the bed,” Crowley explained, trailing it over his abdomen softly. “Specifically, I’ve chosen a white one. Is that alright?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes. That’s alright.”

“Good.”

The bud of the rose made looping patterns over Aziraphale’s abdomen, swirling around his belly button, dipping down to just above his pelvis where he was straining for touch. It was undeniably relaxing, and he felt himself settling down under the gentle caress of the rosebud wielded by his beloved.

“You’re so beautiful,” Crowley said, just above a murmur. “Everything about you is so fucking beautiful, but there are parts of you that don’t get nearly enough praise. I feel compelled to tell you all about them tonight. May I?”

“Please,” Aziraphale croaked. 

The rose continued its meandering, painting invisible lines on his torso, its touch soft as silk. 

“Well, first off is your belly. I know you’re not fond of it, but I very much am.”

Despite knowing that Crowley loved every inch of him, he was a little surprised. “You like my belly?”

“Oh, very much so.”

“But it’s --”

“Round? Soft? Perfect?”

“Well, maybe not _perfect_ ,” the angel demurred.

The rose spiraled around his navel. “You don’t have to think so. I do.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help arguing a bit. “What about the lines on my belly? The stretch marks? Surely you can’t find those attractive.”

“These?” Crowley asked, trailing the rose down to trace the marks. 

“Yes,” Aziraphale answered, fighting the urge to squirm. “Those.”

“But they’re beautiful,” Crowley argued gently, and even blindfolded, Aziraphale could almost see the rapt look on his beloved face. “They’re so delicate looking, and almost silvery. To me, they are proof that you enjoy your life, and there is nothing I like better than the idea of you happy.”

There was a movement, then he felt Crowley’s lips trailing along his lower abdomen, where the offending marks were. 

“I love them,” Crowley breathed into his skin. “I love _you_.”

“I - I love you too, dear.”

The rose left his abdomen and reappeared on his thighs. “You have them here, too. Did you know?”

“Y- yes.”

“They’re just as lovely here. Beautiful stripes that mark my lover.” Again, he felt Crowley move, then light kisses were applied to the insides of his thighs. 

“Crowley, please,” he moaned, his cock _begging_ for more touch. 

The smile in Crowley’s voice was audible. “Patience, angel. I’m going to take care of you. But I’m not done yet. I’ve only just gotten started.”

Aziraphale bit back a whimper.

“I want to see you.”

“Not yet. A little longer.”

The rose left his knee and made a reappearance on his chest, dragging through the hair there. 

“Have I ever told you just how sexy I think your chest is?”

“No…”

Crowley tutted. “Shame on me. Because your chest is perfect.”

“I hardly think --”

“Ah, ah, ah, no negative talk, remember?”

Aziraphale nodded, chastened. “I remember.”

The rose resumed its slow, winding journey around his chest, and he shivered when it grazed a nipple. 

“You’ve got this _pelt_ of blonde hair, and it’s so incredibly arousing. Haven’t you ever notice I love to drag my fingers through it?”

“You could do so now,” Aziraphale suggested, _desperate_ for Crowley’s hands on him.

Crowley gave a low chuckle. “Soon, angel. I promise.” He took the rose and drew a pattern over the place where Aziraphale’s heart was pounding against his ribs. 

“Did you just draw your sigil on me?”

“Oh, you picked up on that? I didn’t think you’d recognize it.”

“I did. Are you trying to mark me?”

“Why, is it working?” Crowley rejoined. 

“You know very well I’m yours, beloved.”

“I know. But forgive me for wanting to stake a claim every now and again. I can’t help but be a little jealous sometimes.”

“There’s no need to be jealous. There’s only ever been you.”

Crowley hummed, then trailed the rose higher, to run along Aziraphale’s collarbones, then his shoulders. 

“Your shoulders are so broad, so strong. I’m always amazed at your strength.” The rose slid over the skin of his shoulder and down his arms slowly. “Your arms, too. I sometimes forget that you were meant to be a soldier - and you _were_ a soldier. But your shoulders and arms remind me.” He was quiet for a moment and then said, with a smile in his voice, “You know, it’s funny to me that the arms that were created to destroy me instead hold me close, so very tenderly.”

“I could never destroy you, my love. I’d rather be destroyed myself.”

“I know. And I feel the same. Good thing we’re on our own side, yeah?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes. Very good thing.”

The rose slid down over his forearms to his fingers, tracing each one. “I love your hands. I love to watch them. They do miracles, your hands do. But I love them best when they’re touching me.”

“Can I touch you now?”

Aziraphale felt Crowley’s hand cover his right hand and lift it, placing it on his bare thigh. He stroked the skin gently, hoping to entice Crowley and turn him on even a _fraction_ as much as he himself was turned on.

The next thing he felt was Crowley lifting his left hand. He was puzzled until he felt Crowley’s lips brush against each finger in a feathery kiss. 

“Crowley,” he whined, snaking his other hand higher, until his fingertips brushed his lover’s hard cock. 

The demon responded by sucking Aziraphale’s forefinger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and making him moan. Unable to stop himself, he felt his hips thrust lightly up into nothing, and he circled Crowley’s erection, pausing just long enough to miracle some lubricant into his hand. Crowley moaned around his finger and began to suck a little harder, a little less controlled. Aziraphale pumped Crowley’s cock steadily, his eyes closed behind the blindfold, completely focused on sensation. His breathing was ragged and harsh, and he was sure he’d never been so aroused in all his six thousand years. 

“Crowley, please, _please_... I want you. I _need_ you.”

The finger was released from Crowley’s mouth and Aziraphale immediately used that hand to jerk off the blindfold, then reached for Crowley, pulling him into a heated, near-desperate kiss.

~*~O~*~

They lay together after love, boneless and sated, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Crowley was tucked into Aziraphale’s side with his head on his shoulder and his fingertips tracing gently through the blonde hair on the angel’s chest.

Aziraphale turned his head to nuzzle Crowley’s head, then pressed a kiss there. “I love you so much, my darling.”

“I love you, too.”

“Thank you for making me feel so beautiful and loved.”

“You _are_ beautiful and loved. You should feel that way every day.”

Aziraphale kissed him again. “I do, thanks to you.”


End file.
